The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device which generates a DC power supply from an AC power supply by using an environmental radio wave as the AC power supply.
In recent years, a demand for improvement of energy use efficiency is increasing. One of methods of improving energy use efficiency is an energy recovering method of receiving an environmental radio wave at an antenna and operating a charge pump rectifier circuit by the received environmental radio wave. In this regard, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-11584 discloses an example of an energy recovering technique which uses a charge pump rectifier circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-11584 discloses a technique of, in the charge pump rectifier circuit, establishing AC connection between a gate electrode of a diode-connected MOS transistor and an AC signal node whose phase is inverted from that of an AC signal to be applied to a source electrode or a drain electrode of the rectifier circuit. Further, this charge pump rectifier circuit superimposes a DC bias voltage on the AC signal, and applies the voltage to the gate electrode. By this means, this charge pump rectifier circuit reduces an on voltage and an on resistance upon a forward operation of a diode circuit and reduces a reverse leakage current to perform highly efficient AC/DC power conversion.